Hailee Acqua
|mark location = Left Shoulder Blade|occupation = S-Class Mage|previous team = Team Maki Team Natsu|status = Active|relatives = Parents(Deceased)|magic = Water Magic|image gallery = yes|counterpart = Hailee(Edolas;Deceased) Hailee Acqua(Deceased;Future Self)|affiliation = Edolas Fairy Tail}}Hailee Acqua '''is formerly a mage from Fairy Tail, and Edolas Fairy Tail. She is a water magic, and Take over S-Class Mage. Appearance Hailee is a teenage girl with below average height and build, She has long reddish-pink hair with green eyes. She wears a black hairband. As you can see, she always wears a red scarf, that the one who taught her Water Magic who treated her as her teacher's own daughter gave. Hailee has curvaceous body with medium bust size. Her (presumed) body measurements are: bust, 86cm; waist, 57cm; and hip, 82cm Personality Hailee is quite popular with many guilds, because of her strength, some people might fear her, Because one of her torturing techniques,. in x784, Hailee killed many, just like Zeref Dragneel. Though, she was praised by Elisha Solaria. In x791, she ended up joining Fairy Tail. History When her Edolas self was killed, Hailee was sent to Edolas and replaced her Edolas Self. That's when Natsu, and her other comrades thought she was dead, She was sent to Edolas along with Lisanna Strauss. Synopsis Edolas arc After Lisanna and Hailee was sent to Edolas, I mean, When Hailee barged into the guild, and saw Natsu Dragneel, who she thought was Natsu Dragion, Natsu was surprised by her action towards him. Magic And Abilities Abilities: Bitch Slap: Obviously, Hailee bitch slaps someone who is being a complete bitch :3 Spells: '''Tidal Breath (潮の息吹, Shio no Ibuku): The user begins by taking a breath inward, gathering ambient ethernano around their mouth. They then exhale, infusing their internal ethernano with the ambient, in turn releasing a funnel-shaped torrent of water, seeming to come from inside their body, This wave moves at a fantastic rate and can quickly overwhelm an opponent with its great kinetic force. It has been known to not only force foes backward but to cause blunt internal and external blunt trauma as well. Additionally, the temperature of the wave can be modified, meaning a scalding swell can be formed to inflict severe burns upon an opponent or a frigid wave to induce hypothermia. Water Whip (水の鞭, Mizu no Muchi): This spell is initiated by the simple creation of one or more highly manipulatable tendrils of water created as either an extension of one's limb or, as an additional external construct. Water Whip is quite versatile and is capable of being created at varying temperatures, lengths, and widths which are also manipulatable while it is in use. This spell has three main functions: One is its ability to grip and grab onto opponents, which allows the user to tie up the opponent with the water or pulling the target towards the caster. The second is as the name suggests, to use the water as a whip to attack enemies with sheer kinetic force. Lastly, these tentacles can be used as a mobile system, allowing the user to extend them and carry themselves places faster than they could on foot. Fish Scales (魚鱗, Gyorin): The user begins this spell by creating varying amounts of thin, 6-inch, highly-pressurized crescent-shaped discs of water that are swiftly launched towards the user's target and an incredible velocity. These "scales" are capable of lacerating wood, flesh, bone and even some metals, making them a deadly combat tool. The number of discs created is equal to the will and amount of magic power the caster exerts to create this spell. Rainfall (降雨, Kouu): Waterspout (水柱, Mizubashira): The user outstretches both of their arms, holding them so their palms are facing one another with room in between. By channeling their aura into the space between their palms, the user's internal ethernano mixes with ambient ethernano to create a swirling tornado of water in between the caster's hands. This process is continued until the Waterspout has reached its desired size, then it is sent spinning towards the caster's target, leaving a wake of rubble behind it as the rotating force consumes matter around it, inflicting horrific damage to anything caught in its path. Ocean Bomb (爆弾の大洋, Bakudan no Taiyou): Scalding Spray (熱い霧状, Atsui Kirijou): Defensive Spells Water Lock (水の錠前, Mizu no Joumae): Blue Barrier(s) (青の障壁, Ao no Shouheki): The user creates one or more highly pressurized barriers for defensive purposes. The main usage of this spell is to block oncoming attacks by means of placing a barrier in front of the attack's path. These constructs have proven to be quite strong and are equal to as much magic power is used to create them, thus a stronger mage can create a stronger barrier. Additionally, these barriers can be formed in either a traditional, shield-like shape or a dome around the caster, though the former is shown to use more magic power due to its spherical design. * Tidal Armor (潮の鎧, Shio no Yoroi): By applying the same technique as the aforementioned spell, the user is capable of coating their body in a thin, highly pressurized layer of water to dramatically raise their overall defense from all angles. This is a highly resistant spell and once it is cast it requires minimal magic power to maintain thus, enabling its user to focus their power on creating offensive countermeasures while supporting their defensive effort. Supplementary Spells Water Waltzing (水の円舞, Mizu no Enbu): This spell allows the user to manipulate the water around themselves, increasing the surface tension until it can support their weight. They are then capable of moving across the water, much like they would on land, walking, running, jumping and even performing acrobatic maneuvers. Advanced users are even capable of using this spell without the need of liquid water. By condensing the water molecules in the air they can create temporary platforms of water, allowing them to move across the air by jumping or walking from platform to platform. * Wave Running (波の走る, Nami no Hashiru): The user creates a personal-sized wave of water underneath their feet which is capable of propelling them across land and sea at rates up to 55mph. This provides them with additional mobility, allowing the user to quickly dodge attacks and provides general transportation. A technique commonly performed with this spell is to propel themselves directly towards their target before jumping off the wave and using their previous mode of transport as a weapon. Leech (蛭, Hiru): The user draws water from any source around them whether it be a lake, ocean, river, or even from inside a plant, animal and sometimes even other mages, thus allowing them to condense what they have gathered into mass quantities of water. This spell is used to make the creation of other spells easier, as the user has already obtained the water they will need to cast spells, allowing them to bypass the first step in spellcreation. Collect (集める, Atsumeru): Water Body (水の体, Mizu no Karada): The user transforms their entire body into water thus, negating all physical and magical attacks with the exception ofMaguilty Sense. The transformation into Water Body is signified by a glow enveloping their body, then when transformed into water, they still retain their shape although their form is water. This transformation allows the user enhances their speed and agility, making it difficult for mages to tag them in combat. In this form, they are still capable of inflicting physical damage with their body and can even superheat or cool their water to a nearly frozen temperature to enhance their attacks. Additionally, when the user is swimming or in water, they appear to be invisible. Despite the obvious strengths of this spell, users are still susceptible of being frozen by Ice Magic or temporarily evaporated by Fire Magic.